The Future
by Blackness
Summary: Blaine, Tina and Sam receive their college letters. Will they get accepted? Will Blaine get to New York to be close to Kurt? Will Sam get into a college? Will Tina? You'll have to read and find out :-) Xx Potential Klaine in second chapter if people show an interest and review. Xx


Hey guys. Wow! This Chapter was written in the space of an hour. I know I should wait for someone to check it but I am so excited. If it is completely terrible, I will remove it, re-do it and republish it. I was thinking about what I would like to happen in the future on Glee. I do adore Blaine on Glee, and love the dynamic of Tina, Sam and Blaine.

I hope you enjoy. Please READ AND REVIEW. I will personally reply to each review I receive.

Xx

The Future:

Blaine looked at the pile of envelopes he held in his hands. He received a reply from all the colleges he had applied for. He looked at the pile, then at Sam and finally Tina. This year these 2 people had been his best friends and they were going to open their letters together. Kurt had been upset when he had found out that he wouldn't be there too until Blaine reminded him last year that he did his with Rachel and Finn. He just wanted to savour the moment with his best friends before all there lives would change

"How many did you get Blaine?" Tina asked

"I applied to 4 and have 4 letters back." Blaine asked

"Which one are you most hoping for?" Sam asked

"NYADA or Julliard" Blaine said with a smile

"You chose Julliard?" Tina asked surprised

"Yeah, well performing is cool but I love writing my own songs, I love playing the piano and Sam's given me some really good lessons on guitar. Plus I was not making the mistake by applying to only one college in case I was unsuccessful." Blaine answered "How about you guys?"

"NYU are looking for students to do a animation course which I applied for and I took a leap of faith and also applied for a sports management course. Become an official sporting coach you know could be good, I mean celebrities need them all the time"

"I don't really know. I kind of applied for a few things. One is a language school in New York, the other was a fashion design course in New York" Tina answered "And I have veterinary school in the pipeline"

"Well should we open them?" Blaine asked

"Yes. You go first Blaine" Tina said

Blaine took the first envelope from Tisch in New York and read it aloud

"Dear Mr Anderson, We regret to inform you that..." Blaine didn't read the rest out loud. Sam looked at him sadly and Tina held his hand

"Never mind. 2 more letters to go. My turn" Tina said opening her letter

"Dear Miss Chang, we regret to inform that due to the high demand for this course in Fashion and Design, we are unable to offer you a place..." She didn't finish before brushing her spare hand against her eyes to wipe away the tears. Sam took her hand and squeezed it

"You'll be fine Tina. You still have one letter" Sam said with a small smile "My turn...Dear Mr Evans, New York University would like to welcome you for September 2013 in Sport Management...Oh my god! I got into College! Wow!" Sam said as both Tina and Blaine hugged him

"Well of course you did. You are amazing, you know that right?" Blaine asked with a smile

"OK open your second letter Blaine" Sam said

Blaine fiddled with the envelope from East Mitchigan "Dear Mr Anderson, we regret to inform you that you have been unsuccessful with your application to study drama to start September 2013. While we are unable to guarantee you a place, we can put you on our waiting list should someone decided not to accept their place..."

"Oh Blaine. That sucks!" Sam said hugging him

"It's cool. I still have 2 more chances. That was a long shot anyway" Blaine tried to shrug it off

"OK my turn" Tina said ripping the envelope open and pulling out a neatly folded piece of paper "Dear Miss Chang, we are delighted to offer you a place on Foreign languages in America..." Tina squealed and hugged Blaine. Blaine laughed and hugged her back. He was happy for her. Next was Sam's turn again. He ripped open the envelope

"Dear Mr Evans, While your portfolio showed promise and your personal statement demonstrated good skills, we regret to inform you that that you have been unsuccessful..." Sam sighed.

"Never mind. You got into a college. Besides Animation is really competitive and you are very motivational. You did a great job with the calender and all that prep. Sport's management is perfect for you" Tina reassured him

"Come on Blaine. Two more to go." Sam said with a smile

Blaine nervously pulled opened the envelope of his Juliard letter. He took a deep breath and opened it

"Dear Mr Anderson, Congratulations. We would like to offer you a spot on our BA Music degree course with the opportunity to do a minor in Drama and performance as an optional extra..."

"WOW! Blaine you did it!. You got into one of the most famous musical schools in the country." Sam said hugging him "Now open NYADA"

Blaine took a deep breath. He was happy he had the opportunity to go to New York. He slowly opened the letter, taking a deep breath looking down at it

"Dear Mr Anderson, We regret to inform you..." Blaine sighed deeply and Tina hugged him again before Sam noticed a sheet of paper attached. He gently took the letter off Blaine, pulled it off and handed it back to him, once Tina had let him go

"Read it aloud Blaine. What does it say?" Sam asked so Blaine read it

_Dear Mr. Anderson, _

_You will have seen that you have not been offered a place to study at NYADA this fall. Though after much debate and consideration with the board we would like to offer you an alternative option. Your performance was both emotive and and creative. You obviously have a lot of enthusiasm for performing and create good relationships with an audience. This is also demonstrated by being student president and the ability to command the attention of an audience during your audition. The board and I have discussed this, and while it is unorthodox we are in agreement. We would like to offer you a place in advance to start in January 2014. I know this is unusual and normally we ask students to reapply but I was disappointed I was unable to offer you a place for September but we had a large amount of applicants this year. Please could you let us know at your earliest convenience..."_

Blaine finished reading the letter and was gulping like a goldfish before he was embraced by Tina and Sam in a group hug

"Do you know what you'll do Blaine?" Tina asked

"I really don't know. I'm going to talk to my parents, and Kurt see what they think." Blaine answered with a smile

"So guys, how about we find a place in New York, set up shop over the Summer. Would you be willing to move in with me?" Sam asked  
"Yes. Of course" Said Tina smiling

"I think that's a great idea" Blaine said excitedly

"Wait! What about you and Kurt?" Sam suddenly asked

"Well I'm not even sure at the moment if Kurt would agree to marry me. Even if he did, we wouldn't have to live together while being engaged right?" Blaine asked

"I don't know dude. I mean you need to see if you can live with each other?" Sam asked frowning  
"Possibly. I just...I love him so much but living with him, Rachel and Santana...I'm not sure I could handle living with 3 such big personalities. We'll see what happens. Now how about we celebrate? Lets tell the world, we are amazing and we will be attending college" Blaine said with a smile. They all walked out arm in arm leaving the auditorium and looking ahead to brighter futures.

Hey Guys, I do plan on some point adding a second chapter, mainly about Blaine telling Kurt what happened. Kurt's response and all that jazz but that will have to wait for another day. I hope you like and please REVIEW. Xx


End file.
